Most typewriters and word processing machines are arranged for typing or printing one sheet of paper at a time. Some machines with pin-feed platens can take continuous strips of paper, but such devices are generally applied to computer and data processing machines of a more complicated construction.
The disadvantage of the single-sheet feed construction (either for letter-size sheets or for envelopes) is that the operator must manually insert the sheet at the insert side of the platen of the typewriter or printing machine.
In some word processing equipment, the rotation of the platen takes place automatically upon instructions from the word processing unit, and the sheet must be positioned on the printer ready to be advanced by the platen on instruction from the machine.
In standard typing operations, the typist must insert the sheet against the platen, rotate the platen, and bring the sheet into typing position, but this action follows the manual insertion of the sheet against the platen by the typist.
As has been stated previously, the pin-type platen advances edge-perforated sheets automatically into the typewriter, but the generally preferred method is to use individual sheet typing, which permits the utilization of differently printed letterheads, second sheets, copy paper, envelopes, labels, etc.
To spend up the operation and efficiency of the typist, the drop-sheet feeder of the present invention is applicable.